Los problemas siempre llegan
by Kyazain-dono
Summary: Una organización del makai captura a Yusuke por su sangre másoku; sus amigos tendrán que rescatarlo y enfrentar al jefe de la organización, pero en el transcurso de la misión ellos tendrán que enfrentar numerosos problemas. Please reviews.


_**Horribles pérdidas**_

_**-¡Kurama… no! – **_

_**Se escuch**__**ó un grito desesperado del otro lado del puente.**_

_**-¡Yusuke… ayúdame amigo!- exclamó el joven que estaba en peligro.**_

_**El otro joven al escuchar a su amigo pidiéndole ayuda, decidió hacer hasta lo imposible por cruzar el puente lleno de seres muertos de otros mundos y furiosas llamas, que ardían de furia por devorar a cualquier ser vivo que se atreviera a pasar sobre él.**_

_**-Ahí voy Kurama- dijo Yusuke poniendo un pie algo tembloroso sobre el ardiente puente – Oh… cielos…- se dijo al ver el increíble obstáculo que tenía frente a él. – "Koenma… ven rápido"- pensó el joven antes de cruzar el puente corriendo y gritando con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Ah! – fue lo último que se escucho en ese lugar.**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**-Vamos Koenma resiste – decía un joven de cabellos negros y unos penetrantes ojos escarlatas.**_

_**-Lo siento Hiei… no puedo dar un paso más – respondió el príncipe desplomándose en el frio suelo. – la herida se abre cada vez más que doy un paso… y corriendo no me hace muy bien – dijo ya recostado perdiendo de apoco la conciencia. Hiei enloquecido y muy asustado por lo que le pudiera estar pasando al resto del grupo, se arrodilló en el suelo y cogiendo a Koenma del piso; le dio pequeñas palmaditas sobre el rosto de éste para que despertase.**_

_**-Vamos Koenma… despierta…tenemos que seguir – le reclamaba el pobre Jaganshi – yo también estoy cansado, mis heridas también sangran demasiado y mi tobillo esta torcido… y aun así… aun así… sigo de pie – habló el Jaganshi al borde del llanto. En verdad necesitaba que todos salieran vivos de esa, pero por la situación en la que se encontraban, no tenía mucha esperanza.**_

_**-"Oh… por favor… que alguien me ayude… no puedo más, estoy perdiendo demasiada sangre y veo todo borroso… siento que mi cuerpo me pide un descanso, pero no debo rendirme ahora… Kurama y los otros están esperando por Koenma, y si él no llega a tiempo…a Kurama lo matarán, a Yusuke lo volverán enemigo nuestro y a Kuwabara… a Kuwabara… él ya está muerto… ¡Demonios!" - pensaba el joven agarrándose del pelo –"esto nunca debió pasar"- **_

_**Las gotas de sangre resbalaban sobre la cabeza del Koorime negándole así la visión de éste. Incontables veces pasó su manga sobre sus ojos tratando de que la sangre no lo cegara por completo.**_

_**Ya exhausto, volvió su vista hacia Koenma y luego al puente; una cantidad increíble de llamas se sacudían con increíble fuerza.**_

_**-"será imposible atravesar eso… pero… pero debo intentarlo"- y así como ese pensamiento llegó a su mente, cogió del suelo al inconsciente príncipe y con mucha fuerza lo cargó en su espalda y comenzó a correr en dirección a Yusuke y Kurama.**_

_**-"allí voy chicos… resistan… por favor"- y así se alejó a toda velocidad.**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxx**_

_**-¡Ah! – Gritó el pelirrojo al ser quemado por dentro - ¡Ah! Por favor… detente… ¡Ah! – por más que suplicara cierto Kitsune, la tortura no cesaba.**_

_**- Parece que tu amigo no pudo resistir las terribles llamas… - se burlaba el agresor de Kurama – míralo… desplomado en el suelo, muerto de cansancio y calor… veamos… ¿qué aré con mi visitante? – dijo éste caminando hacia el joven de ojos cafés.**_

_**- Détente… no le hagas daño – suplicó el pelirrojo tratando de ponerse de pie.**_

_**Este al escuchar la voz del zorro, se volteó sobre sus hombros para ver como luchaba Kurama por reponerse. **_

_**-Mírame – se burló éste.**_

_**Cogió del cuello al detective y mirándolo fijamente pronunció unas extrañas palabras.**_

_**Kurama, ya cansado por haber sido torturado; no logró ponerse de pie y resignado esperaba su muerte.**_

_**-"Lo siento Yusuke… pero no puedo más… eh llegado a mi límite… gracias… por lo que has hecho por mí"- pensó el joven de ojos esmeraldas.**_

_**-Kurama- se escuchó la voz de cierto detective.**_

_**-"Yusuke" – pensó éste levantando la vista hacia su compañero que estaba a pocos metros de él.**_

_**- Kurama… ¿qué haces en el suelo… qué no piensas ayudar a tu amigo?- dijo éste con cierto tono en su voz que no era la del detective.**_

_**-Yu… Yusu… ke – habló el pelirrojo algo asombrado por el tono de voz que su amigo usaba. - ¿qué… te… sucede? – preguntó al ver la mirada diabólica del chico. **_

_**El otro integrante sólo rió por lo bajo al ver como su plan había funcionado, después de todo logró controlar a Yusuke Urameshi.**_

_**Kurama notó el cambio en Yusuke y asustado, se arrastró como podía hacia atrás.**_

_**-Como verás… eh podido controlar a Yusuke con mí poder, ya que antes me era imposible hacerlo porque él no estaba indefenso, pero ahora su poder disminuyó; eso ahora cambió y lo manejo a mi antojo – decía el enemigo muy burlonamente.**_

_**-Maldito- dijo el pelirrojo con mucho odio en su voz.**_

_**-Ya… ya…- habló como si lo que hubiera hecho no era malo – Yusuke – el aludido dirigió su mirada hacia, ahora, su amo.**_

_**-¿Si?- preguntó el muchacho esperando la orden.**_

_**Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y luego habló.**_

_**-Mata a Youko Kurama- ordenó.**_

_**-Como usted diga- y dicho esto el detective se encaminó hacia el pelirrojo, que éste lo observaba muy asustado.**_

_**-¡Muere Youko Kurama!- gritó el moreno lanzando unos de sus reiguns.**_

_**Kurama con todas sus fuerzas logró ponerse de pie y esquivar el ataque de éste.**_

_**-Yusuke… ¿qué haces? Soy yo… Kurama- le decía el pelirrojo tratando de persuadir al joven.**_

_**-Yo no te conozco- respondió el moreno lanzando otro de sus ataques, pero el muchacho de cabellos de fuego volvió a esquivar el golpe, quedando así al lado del puente.**_

_**-"Si atravieso el puente es posible que muera, pero si no Yusuke me matará…debo hacer algo"- pensó el joven Suuichi. De repente fijó su mirada al costado del puente, y vio muy debajo de éste un río bastante profundo.**_

_**-"Si me tiro… seguro que ese río me transportará a otro mundo… pero no tengo otra opción- y dicho esto el pelirrojo se arrojó en cuanto el moreno saltó sobre él.**_

_**-¡Maldición!- dijo Yusuke al perder su presa.**_

_**Aplausos se escucharon a espaldas del masoku; el joven se volteó para observar a su amo.**_

_**-No entiendo por qué aplaudes… si eh dejado escapar al zorro- hablaba con gran respeto el detective al otro hombre.**_

_**-No aplaudo por tu torpeza, sino que lo hago por la gran valentía de nuestro querido Suuichi… se arrojó al vacío sin pensarlo bien-**_

_**-Si tienes razón pero… ¿qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Yusuke al ver el desinterés del rubio. -¿Mi señor?- volvió a preguntar al no obtener respuesta por parte del hombre a su lado.**_

_**-¿Eh?- dijo el joven al volver a la realidad.**_

_**-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?- repitió la pregunta.**_

_**- Nada… no vamos hacer nada… sólo vámonos, nuestro Lord debe estar esperando- "No comprendo… por qué se arrojó al vacío… si él sabe bien quiénes habitan en ese mundo. Algo no anda bien… conseguí al detective… pero se escapó el zorro, mi Lord se enfadará conmigo"- pensó el joven antes de emprender el camino de regreso hacia el castillo.**_

_**-¿Conoceré a nuestro Lord?- preguntó muy emocionado el chico.**_

_**-Si… pero tú no hables… yo le explicaré lo sucedido- y dicho esto ambos jóvenes desaparecieron en las sombras del lugar.**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**-Ahí es Hiei, luego del puente- le indicó el príncipe del Rekai.**_

_**-De acuerdo pero… no hay nadie aquí – dijo el Koorime al llegar -¿no se suponía que estaría aquí Kurama y Yusuke? –decía mientras cruzaba el puente tranquilamente, ya que no habían llamas ni muertos vivientes. **_

_**-Pero no lo entiendo… deberían estar aquí – dijo Koenma bajando de la espalda del Jaganshi.**_

_**Ambos examinaron el lugar muy atentamente. El medio Koorime al no ver señal de vida se acercó a Koenma, esperando que éste le dijera qué estaba pasando.**_

_**-¿Koenma? – preguntó arqueando una ceja.**_

_**-No sé Hiei… no lo sé… deberíamos irnos- contestó, pero antes de emprender la marcha, se detuvo en seco.**_

_**-¡Hiei… espera!- exclamó el príncipe cogiendo del brazo al Koorime para detenerlo.**_

_**-¿Qué sucede, sentiste algo? – le preguntó confundido Hiei. Pero de repente él lo sintió; era la energía de Kurama, y provenía del río.**_

_**-Ese es…-**_

_**-Kurama – completó la frase el príncipe.**_

_**Hiei muy sorprendido por la locura de su amigo el zorro, se estremeció.**_

_**-Pero… ¿por qué demonios ese loco se arrojó al vacío? – preguntó algo confuso el ojirrojo. **_

_**-No tengo idea… no, no espero… mejor dicho… ya sé lo que sucedió – habló muy serio Koenma.**_

_**-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo algo inquieto el Jaganshi.**_

_**-Me refiero a que llegamos muy tarde, Hiei- contestó**_

_**-Pero… ¿por qué dices eso?- **_

_**-Creo que finalmente capturaron a Yusuke y Kurama no tuvo otra opción que saltar al río – reflexionó el príncipe.**_

_**-¡Hiei! – elevó la voz éste al recordar algo.**_

_**-¿Si, Koenma? – preguntó algo extrañado el medio Koorime.**_

_**-Sígueme, por aquí cerca debe de haber una fuente de agua pura, eso nos curará las heridas y podremos seguir con nuestra misión – hablaba recordando una leyenda.**_

_**-Y… ¿tú cómo sabes eso? – cuestionó el pelinegro.**_

_**-Hiei… acuérdate de la leyenda… "donde hay un río mágico, habrá agua pura…" – contestó triunfante ya caminando el hombre de ojos miel.**_

_**-De acuerdo- y le siguió los pasos a su líder.**_

_**Luego de haber caminado por algunas horas y atravesado algunas rocas, pudieron visualizar a lo lejos una enorme fuente de agua brillante y pura, que ésta caía como cascada en roca, acompañada por una hermosa melodía de ángeles.**_

_**-Wow… es brillante – habló el Jaganshi lleno de asombro y muy maravillado por la blancura de ese color a plata del puente, y ese toque cristalino de las aguas.**_

_**-Si tienes razón… además se oye una hermosa melodía – decía también muy asombrado Koenma. **_

_**Ambos jóvenes se acercaron a paso lento y deleitándose por la encantadora vista. Ya frente a ésta, no estaban seguros de qué hacer.**_

_**-Creo que debemos beber del agua y así nos curáremos- dijo algo inseguro el ojimiel.**_

_**-Nh – Hiei con sumo cuidado juntó ambas manos en forma de bote y de apoco lo acercó a la fuente e introdujo las manos en las cálidas aguas; ya estas llenas, las quitó del agua y dirigió sus manos a su boca para poder beber de ellas. Ya tomada el agua, el Jaganshi notó como su cuerpo iba recuperando la fuerza, su color y como su piel se restauraba sola.**_

_**-Wow – dijo éste asombrado – Koenma… vamos, bébela también – le indicó al otro muchacho.**_

_**-Si – así realizó el mismo acto que su camarada. – mira Hiei… mi cuerpo ya no tiene heridas… y la tuya tampoco – decía riendo y lleno de alegría.**_

_**-Vamos ahora a recuperar a nuestros amigos Hiei – **_

_**-Si vamos – y así emprendieron su caminata de regreso al puente.**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxx**_

_**El castillo era muy obscuro, los pasillos estaban desolados y ciertos personajes cruzaban por ese lúgubre lugar en silencio.**_

_**-Nunca pensé que siendo un Lord tan importante estaría solo en un castillo tan grande – dijo rompiendo el silencio el ex – detective del Rekai.**_

_**-Y… ¿qué te hace pensar qué mi Lord está solo en esto? – contestó su acompañante.**_

_**Yusuke giró su cabeza para mirar mejor al rubio. Y esperó para que éste le explicara cómo funcionaban las cosas.**_

_**-¡Ja! No puedo creer que pensaras que una sola persona pudiera hacer tantas cosas y que todas ellas le salieran de maravilla sin ayuda de nadie – rió el rubio y prosiguió con su charla –verás… es verdad que la gran parte del trabajo funciona bien porque él tiene una mente brillante, pero todo ser inteligente necesita de atrás cosas para llevar a cabo el resultado… así como te necesita a ti – explicó con cierto orgullo al pensar que mi Lord pensó en él para que le trajera a Yusuke Urameshi.**_

_**-¿A sí?... qué bien - respondió el moreno – pero dime algo – **_

_**-Lo que quieras ex – detective – decía mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón.**_

_**Yusuke se adelantó unos pasos más para poder quedar frente a frete con el hombre cabellos de oro.**_

_**-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó repentinamente el joven de ojos color cafés.**_

_**-Ja… no puedo decirte mi verdadero nombre, pero te diré de la manera en que me llaman – respondió con una amplia sonrisa.**_

_**-Espera… ¿por qué no puedes darme tu verdadero nombre? – dijo éste muy curioso.**_

_**-Porque sólo mi Lord sabe mi verdadero nombre y me pidió que no se lo revelase a nadie… y tú no eres la acepción.**_

_**-Oh… de acuerdo… dime tu falso nombre –exigió el muchacho.**_

_**-Jajá… me dicen Dinazu –**_

_**-Jajajajaja… ¿de verdad? – Éste asintió – wow amigo es… la verdad… único – se excusó al ver la mirada de disgusto de "Dinazu".**_

_**-No entiendo de que te ríes… - suspiró algo resignado, porque aunque ahora él formará parte de su equipo, seguía con la misma actitud del antiguo detective bromista.**_

_**-Está bien… oye… ¿te puedo llamar Nazu? – realmente el otro nombre no le gustaba.**_

_**-Y eso ¿por qué? – preguntó el rubio**_

_**-No es nada personal, es que no me gusta el Di, asique pienso que el Nazu es más lindo – le declaró muy sincero.**_

_**-¿Tengo otra opción? – dijo ya sabiendo la respuesta del moreno.**_

_**Al pasar las horas, Yusuke y Dinazu, llegaron a las inmensas puertas de la habitación del mi Lord. Al estar frente a ellas, Dinazu se dirigió a Yusuke muy nervioso.**_

_**-Recuerda sólo yo hablaré, tú quédate callado porque si dices algo inoportuno, mi Lord no tendrá compasión contigo – luego de advertirle se dio media vuelta y tocó las puertas de la habitación muy suavemente.**_

_**-Toc, toc, toc – se escuchó el eco de la madera, pero nada pasó. **_

_**Algo extrañado Dinazu, tocó nuevamente y esperó… pero nadie abrió.**_

_**-Esto es muy extraño – dijo para sí el joven sirviente.**_

_**Yusuke ya se había cansado de esperar y habló.**_

_**-Y… dime Dinazu… - éste se volteó y Yusuke prosiguió - ¿No habrá ido al baño?... quizá tubo una emergencia o una urgencia… jajajajajajaja – se burló muy divertido, porque para él nadie era tan importante para que no pudiera decir nada.**_

_**Dinazu abrió sus ojos como plato al escuchar tal barbaridad de parte del ex – detective, y rápidamente colocó una mano sobre la boca de éste.**_

_**-Sssh…ni pienses volver a decir una grosería al mi Lord – dijo esto más que enfadado.**_

_**-Ups… lo siento… pero a mí me dio gracia – respondió con oídos sordos.**_

_**-Pues a mí no… y recuerda que cuando estemos dentro de la habitación, te arrodillas a él – decía a lo bajo pero con tono autoritario.**_

_**-Ok… no tienes que ponerte así – dijo algo molesto.**_

_**Luego de unos segundos más de espera, Dinazu, volvió a tocar las puertas, pero esta vez más fuerte.**_

_**De repente las inmensas puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando así ver el interior del cuarto.**_

_**Dinazu volvió a girarse y se dirigió a Yusuke.**_

_**-Recuerda… no hables – dijo Dinazu por lo bajo, y rápidamente se introdujo en la habitación junto con Yusuke.**_

_**El interior de la habitación era algo parecido a las antiguas películas. Estas estaban decoradas con hermosas telas rojas que colgadas del techo y llegaban hasta tocar el suelo; y éste estaba alfombrado con una suave piel color zafiro, pensó Yusuke, y a lo largo del cuarto había una gigantesca cama, y en ella descansaba un hombre sentado muy bien formado y apetecible. Sus ojos grises traspasaban la gran obscuridad de la noche, que éste contractaba con su largo y sedoso cabello negro.**_

_**El hombre los observaba desde su cama con una gran sonrisa.**_

_**-Mi Lord – dijo el caballero de ojos zafiro haciendo reverencia hacia su amo. Yusuke lo imitó.**_

_**-Vaya, vaya Dinazu… eres increíble, es por eso que deposito mi confianza en ti –habló aquel hombre con voz varonil, suave y gruesa.**_

_**Éste sólo seguía de rodillas esperando que el amo le diera la orden de que se pusiera de pie.**_

_**Yusuke estaba cansado de estar en esa posición haciendo reverencia alguien que él no conocía, pero hiso el esfuerzo.**_

_**EL Lord se puso de pie y caminó hacia su sirviente; cuando lo tuvo en frente, se inclinó un poco y susurró algo en el oído de éste, que fue inaudible para el detective.**_

_**-Yusuke – llamó el Lord acercándose a éste – ponte de pie – ordenó el amo. Yusuke lo obedeció, cosa que extraño mucho al rubio.**_

_**-Dime… - dijo poniéndose frente al moreno - ¿qué piensas de tus ex – compañeros? – preguntó para verificar el buen trabajo que había hecho Dinazu.**_

_**-Lo siento mi Señor, pero yo no conozco a ninguno de ese grupo – contestó muy correctamente.**_

_**-Mmm… ya veo… bueno creo que así está mejor… ¡Shiniki! – llamó el mi Lord.**_

_**De las sombras apareció un hombre al lado del moreno, que a éste casi le da un infarto del susto.**_

_**-Si mi Lord – dijo éste haciendo reverencia.**_

_**-Quiero que lleves a Yusuke a su nueva alcoba – ordenó al sirviente.**_

_**-Claro que si mi Lord – se volteó y se acercó a Yusuke – por aquí, Señor – dijo el hombre de piel algo morena.**_

_**-¡Tendré un cuarto para mí! – Exclamó emocionado el ex – detective.**_

_**Mi Lord sólo sonrió y esperó que ambos jóvenes abandonaran la habitación.**_

_**Mi Lord miró a Dinazu, que aún él seguía haciendo reverencia.**_

_**-Kyashini – le llamó al joven. Él levantó el rostro. – Levántate – dijo con una voz sumamente suave.**_

_**Éste sólo obedeció y miró con sumo respeto a su amo.**_

_**Hanáki, que era el Lord, descansó sus manos sobre los hombros del sirviente.**_

_**-Sabes… - dijo Hanáki con una sonrisa. – eres mi favorito… espero que nunca, pero nunca me decepciones. – confesó al chico.**_

_**-No diga eso… eh fallado en la misión, usted ordenó que eliminara al Youko, pero éste se escapó – confesó muy apenado, porque mi Lord le daba toda su confianza y él fallaba.**_

_**Mi Lord, rió por lo bajo ya que él sabía lo que había sucedido, pero no le importaba… porque Kyashini siempre cumplía sus órdenes de la mejor manera posible, pero +el igualmente se disculpaba.**_

_**-No te disculpes… porque no te lo estoy pidiendo, cuando lo haga… ahí si te disculpas, pero ahora no – y dicho esto dejó los hombros del chico para volver a sentarse en su cama, como antes se encontraba.**_

_**-Gracias mi Lord… le prometo que eré lo posible para no defraudarlo – aseguró.**_

_**-Que así sea – afirmó Hanáki muy confiado que así sería.**_

_**-Ahora con su permiso… me retiro – pidió**_

_**-Adelante – **_

_**Kyashini hiso una última reverencia y abandonó la habitación.**_

_**-"Yusuke Urameshi, detective del Rekai y muy cercano a el príncipe Koenma. Esto va a ser interesante, yo Hanáki tengo en mi poder a la raza más poderosa de todo el makai… a un Masoku" – pensó el amo de todo ese castillo.**_

_**La ambición de éste era enorme y no descansaría hasta haber terminado con todos y tener el poder.**_

_**N/A: HOLAA….acá les dejo mi primer capítulo…espero que les guste….dejen reviews please.**_


End file.
